


Morning Brew

by IvyCpher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Keith and Lance share morning filled with coffee, kisses, and just a little too much toast.





	Morning Brew

Keith woke up to the smell of coffee and faint sunlight pouring through pale curtains. He sat up and stretched, taking satisfaction in the small pops and cracks that his back made. It was not out of the normal for Keith to be woken up by the smell of coffee in the morning. Lance always wakes up before him and makes the morning coffee, and then Keith would always pick out the mugs that they drank out of. It was just a little morning ritual that they had fallen into.

Keith swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He scratched at his chest under his black  _ My Chemical Romance  _ shirt as he slowly padded into the kitchen. As expected, the coffee pot was dribbling full of coffee and Lance was sitting on the counter with a large plate of jellied toast besides him.

“Morning,” Lance's voice was muffled through a mouthful of toast.

“Mornin',” mumbled Keith sleepily. He moved to the overhead cabinets and opened the middle one. It was full of mugs of all shapes, sizes, and colors. They really did have a collection of them. A smile curled at Keith's lips as he picked their mugs for the day. For Lance he chose a pink mug with a golden unicorn horn spiraling from the side, and for himself Keith chose a tall, thin mug patterned with red and black flannel.

“What's today's mug?” Lance hopped off the counter with his plate of toast in hand.

“The pink unicorn one,” Keith turned around and flashed the mug at Lance. There was a smile on his face.

“Oh geez, there it is. That's the mug I want to be buried with.” Lance laughed as he picked up a piece of toast from his plate and held it out to Keith.

“Clasped in your hands, right? Or mummy style with a bunch of other junk surrounding you.” Keith set one of the cups down and took the slice of toast. It was sticky and pink with strawberry jam, he took a bite out of it.

“Hm, maybe mummy style. I want to go out in style.” Lance grinned and placed a quick peck Keith's cheek.

Keith smiled through his mouthful of toast and held on to his toast with his teeth as he poured Lance a cup of coffee, he handed it off to his boyfriend then filled his own cup full of coffee.

“Thanks, babe,” Lance said as he took his mug. He set his plate of toast down and moved to the fridge where he removed the milk. He poured a bit of it into his mug, the coffee changing from dark brown to creamy tan. He offered the milk to Keith who just shook his head with his mouth still full of toast.

Keith removed the remainder of his toast from his mouth and wiped the crumbs off his face with his wrist. “Don't mention it.” Unlike Lance, Keith drank his coffee black, just like he remembered his father drinking it. He took a slow sip from his mug and sighed as he felt the hot liquid coursing down his throat and warming up his whole body. Then he quickly finished off his toast.

“You know,” Keith said over the rim of his cup as he raised it for another sip. “Toast isn't a healthy breakfast.”

“Psh,” Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's waist and gently tugged him closer. “You know I can't cook anything  _ besides _ toast, and today was just a toast day.”

With a roll of his grey-purple eyes Keith let himself lean against Lance. He could feel his heavy body heat through their clothes and it made a pleasant chill ripple through his skin, despite being how warm he was. “How you don't know to cook when you grew up with your mom and Hunk, I have no clue.”

“Hey, neither do I, but it just makes their food all the better.” Lance smiled and rested his chin on Keith's shoulder, he took a careful sip from his mug, cautious of not spilling any on himself or Keith.

“That is true,” Keith muttered. He placed a gentle kiss against Lance's jaw and stared down into his cup. He could feel the warmth from the coffee soaking through the glass and into his hands, making them tingle. “Without them and Papa John's, we would probably starve.”

Lance's shoulders rose in a gentle shrug. “Probably, but hey the day that happens is the day we run out of toast and jam.”

“What is with you with toast and jam lately?”

“I dunno, it's just- good.”

With a soft sigh Keith closed his eyes, but he opened them again when he felt Lance press a kiss to the side of his head. He looked up and him and kissed him. Lance returned the kiss.

They stood there, in bare feet and old t-shirts and boxers as the aroma of coffee wafted about them and the soft morning light flooded through curtained windows; gently leaning against one another while none too carefully holding their hot cups of coffee and kissing.

When the pair pulled away there was a pink hue brightening their cheeks and smiles pulling at their lips.

“We could really use some cooking skills,” Keith finally said, breaking the comfortable silence. “We should ask Hunk to reserve us a spot in his cooking classes.”

“That wouldn't be a bad idea,” Lance brought his mug up to his lips and took a long sip. Some of the coffee clung to his upper lip and he licked it away. “I think he'd be really happy if we started coming too.”

Keith just gave a gentle nod and returned to his coffee, keeping the cup close to his face and taking small, frequent sips. “Yeah,” he muttered after a moment. “He would be happy.”

Lance smiled and kissed the top of Keith's head, “I'll give him a call later then. But, coffee first.” And he took another sip from his mug.

“Coffee first,” Keith echoed. He had just finished his own cup. He untangled himself from Lance's warm hold to refill his mug.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished S8 yesterday, simply gonna say that I didn't enjoy it. So as to cope I've written some fluffy klance.


End file.
